Secret of Moonacre: The Aftermath
by sOMEBODYsTRANGE
Summary: What do you get when you cross a jealous ex girlfriend, an old friend and a jealous lover? A RobinxMaria fic of course. This is just a story about Robin and Maria's relationship that I think should have happened after the movie ended. Follow them through the ups and downs of their relationship. This summary sucks because I'm not good at them. Rated T for cursing.
1. The Beginning

OMG! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This is what I think should have happened after Secret of Moonacre. And I am just adding stuff as I go along and some stuff that didn't exists in the movie. Enjoy! Also I don't own Secret of Moonacre.

**Robin' POV**

After we left the Merryweathers, my father wanted to tell something to the De Noir Clan. We went through the forest and towards the castle. I hope Loveday will be happy with her soon-to-be-fiancé. After an hour or two, we arrived to the castle. Most people were asleep but my father wanted to tell the remainder of the people this thing my father wanted to say.

"De Noirs, you should know that we have made peace with the Merryweathers and though we did not receive the valley as we planned they said we could have a fair amount of the valley. Also it seems like both of my children are in love with one of the Merryweathers." _Oh no! Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing! _I thought to myself.

By this time I was with my friends Henry and the others.

"He is in love with the very lovely Maria Merryweather. You all can leave now." Answered my father.

"Ha! I knew you liked her Robin!" Henry said laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth.

"I do not Henry!" I said.

"Of course you do! Now where shall we start? Oh yeah! You were always staring at her when she was around, rebelled against the clan to help her find the moon pearls and protected her from your Father when he wanted to hurt her. Now if that doesn't show how much you like her then I don't know what will." Henry asked. He did have a good point and all of it is true but I do like her. Though, now I think I might love her.

"If I say yes will you leave the matter alone?"

"No you will have to say that you love her because I know you do." Henry can be so annoying sometimes but I have to say what is true.

"Fine, I am in love with Maria Merryweather. There happy?" I said.

"Yes but umm…" Henry pointed to the back of me and I saw my sister Loveday standing there.

"So if you love Maria does that mean that you will be able to go to the wedding and dance with her?" Loveday said.

"Good luck with Maria, Robin!" Henry snickered and then left with the others.

"What wedding Loveday?" I asked.

"Sir Benjamin and I are getting married and wanted to invite father and you. It is tomorrow at 12:00 at the Merryweather's manor." Loveday answered.

"Congratulations but can you do a favor for me?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you ask Maria if she loves me back?"

"Of course little brother." Then she left without any other words.

**Loveday's POV**

When I left the castle that question that Robin asked me played over and over in my head, _Can you ask Maria if she loves me back? _Though I already knew the answer I decided not to tell him just yet. She told me when we came back from the cliff.

_*Flashback*_

_When Robin and Father left, we came back to the manor and Maria and I went into Maria's room. I had to ask her if she loves Robin I saw the way they looked into each other's eyes._

"_So Maria do you like Robin at all?"I asked._

"_No. I am completely in love with him." Maria sighed in a loving kind of way._

"_Great so you won't have any discomfort when you dance with him in the wedding."_

"_I have to dance with Robin! What dress will I be wearing?"_

''_This one.'' At that time I pulled out a blue and white dress with long sleeves and pearls around the collar and chest area that wouldn't be too tight on her. Maria stared at it in awe._

"_It's beautiful Loveday."_

"_Well go to sleep don't want to be half-awake when the wedding starts do you?" I asked._

"_No. Goodnight Loveday." Maria said._

"_Goodnight Maria." I smiled and left. I couldn't wait for the wedding in the morning._

*End of Flashback*

**The Wedding**

Sir Benjamin and I were having a wonderful time and it seemed that everyone else was also having a great time. My father left awhile go back to the castle to tend to some work. After a little while I said:

"Everybody grab somebody to dance with and just have some fun with it." Problem was that Robin and Maria were too shy to ask each other to dance, so I had a solution.

"Robin, go and dance with Maria."

"Why should I?" Robin asked in an exasperated voice.

"Because it is your big sister's wedding and… Mariaisinlovewithyoutoo." I muttered that last part so that he won't hear it.

"What was that last part?" He asked in a rushed kind of way like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I said Maria is in love with you too." I said smiling.

"Alright then I will ask her to dance." Robin said as he got up from his seat.

"Good." Then I left to go and dance with Sir Benjamin.

**Robin' POV**

After Loveday told me that Maria loves me back I was a little more confident to ask her to dance with me so I went up to her and asked her to dance with me.

"Maria, would you like to dance with me?" I held out my hand for her to take if she says yes.

"Of course Robin." She took my hand but what surprised me the most was that she kissed my cheek and lead me to the dance floor.

We danced until we all had to go home.

"So how was Maria, Robin?" Henry said while the others snickered.

"Must you know Henry?" I asked.

"Yes, so answer."

"Fine she was great. Happy?"

"Not really but you must come to the castle because your father wants you."

"Why?"

"He just said to come and get you, something about Princess."

At the sound of Maria's nickname, to them, I sprinted of to the castle with my friends 30 feet behind me.

"Yes father?" I said as soon as we found him outside of the castle.

"Yes Robin I want to talk to you in the woods for a moment. Shall we?" He pointed towards the door.

"Alright. Bye Henry."

"Bye Robin." But I can hear slight laughter in his voice.

"So Robin I saw the way that you looked at Maria today at the wedding. So will you still deny that you are in love with her?"

"Father like I have been saying before, I am not in love with Maria."

"I know you too well Robin and I know that is a lie."

"Okay father you caught me, I am madly in love with Maria."

"You are?" I've heard that voice before and it belonged to someone I knew too well…

**Cliffhanger! Okay shoot me this was horrible. How is it so far? Please review it is that little button over there go and click it please. Flames accepted. I will post up chapter 2 sometime this week maybe Saturday. REVIEW!**


	2. Emily and Gregory

Hey people! So here is the next chapter in the story. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Robin's POV**

No. Oh no. It's _her. _The girl I never wanted to see again.

"Well well well. If it isn't Robin De Noir. Miss me baby?" Her voice annoys me now. I wished I could disappear just so I could get away from her. After a moment's silence, I finally spoke.

"Hello Emily. Long time no see, isn't it?" I turned around so I could speak directly to her. She looks the same since I broke up with her. She had long black hair, cold black eyes, sickly pale skin, and she wasn't all that tall. She is a total bitch and can never keep her mouth shut about anything. Emily is also mean and cruel to others. I can't even remember why I ever dated her. Oh that's right. My idiotic friend Henry set me up with that witch.

"Yes it is. So what girl are claiming you are 'in love' with? I'm pretty sure she is just a slut that you will get bored of in a week. Two tops."

I think you should know about Emily and my's history together. We were once a couple a year ago, but I broke up with her because she became way too clingy and started bitching about everything that she didn't like. In my last relationship with this girl Samantha, Emily spread rumors that I had cheat on her with Emily. This girl has made my life hell and if she ruins anything I have with Maria, I will ruin her life since my father is the leader. That last comment had made my blood boil.

"Emily, shut your fucking mouth. Maria is anything but a slut. Her hair shines in the sunlight, her eyes are beautiful shades of hazel, and her pale skin is flawless. She is more beautiful than you ever were." Did I really just say that? Maria is turning me into a sap but I can't really complain. I would do anything for her.

"Oh please. Like you can fall for anybody. Anyway, goodbye Robin. Remember, this isn't over. I WILL get you back and I don't care what I have to do to so you can be mine again." She winked at me and brushed my arm before she left. Ugh, now that bitch is going to get in the way of me trying to get Maria to be mine. I don't think I like where this is going.

**Maria's POV**

**(Same time as Robin's conversation)**

The wedding was so much and it was so much more fun when Robin asked me to dance with him. We dance for hours and it felt like a dream to me. He asked me if I would like to take a stroll through the woods on Wednesday and I of course I said yes. It sort of went like this.

_***Flashback***_

_Robin and I were dancing while I was in a dream-like state. After a few songs, we decided to sit down for a while. We ate and laughed. I was enjoying my time with Robin when he asked me to accompany him on a stroll through the woods._

"_So Maria… I was just wondering if y-you wanted to accompany me on a st-stroll through the woods Wednesday?" Why was Robin stuttering? Was he nervous around me? Maybe he likes me like I like him. No. I can't think like that. He wouldn't like a city girl like me. I hope I could change that on the walk._

"_I would be delighted to, Robin." I kissed him on the cheek. I don't know why but I just did._

_After a while of dancing, he had to leave which I was sad about but good times do have to get to an end. We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways._

"_Goodbye Maria. I'll see you Wednesday at noon." He grabbed my hand and gave it a short sweet kiss._

"_Goodbye Robin. I'll see you then." I gave him a small wave and turned around and headed home._

_***End of Flashback***_

The sound of my family's doorbell had brought me out of my daze.

"Maria there's a boy here for you! He says his name is Gregory!" I heard Loveday shout from the door all the way from my room. Gregory's here? I didn't really care why Gregory was here because I was so excited to see him! I practically ran downstairs to see him and when I did we gave each other a tight embrace. We started up a conversation when we let go of each other.

"Hello Maria it has been too long. I miss you!"

"Hello Gregory! I miss you too! I haven't seen you since I left. How have you been? Why are you here?"

"I'm ok. School has been great but home isn't fun without my favorite girl there. I am here, my sweet Maria, because my family and I are visiting my grandparents."

"That's great. It's been fun here but I also miss my favorite guy. Actually I met a guy who I have spent a lot of time with and I am in love with him."

"Well good for you. Anyway, I must be going I'll see you Wednesday? I can't see you tomorrow because I'm visiting my grandparents."

"Alright. Goodbye Gregory!"

"Goodbye Maria!"

It was great seeing Gregory again. He hasn't changed a bit and he is still the same guy I have known since 1st grade. He is tall, had fair skin, dark brown hair, and big green eyes. He is so sweet and is my best friend.

***Wednesday 10am***

**Maria's POV**

I woke up and ate my breakfast of porridge and started to get ready for my stroll with Robin. I had picked out a velvet long-sleeved forest green dress with a ribbon that went around the waist and tied into a bow in the back. I braided my hair and put a black green ribbon at the end of my hair and tied it into a bow. I hoped Robin likes my outfit. It seems a little too plain. Oh well.

"Maria! Gregory's here!" Loveday shouted from the door again. Yay Gregory's here! Now I can ask him how I look before Robin gets here. I went down and gave him a hug.

"Hello Gregory. How do I look? Robin is picking me up at noon and I want to look my best."

"You look beautiful, Maria. I'm sure Robin is going to love how you look."

"Thank you, Gregory. Now let's have some fun."

For two hours, Gregory and I were having fun just talking about our life's after I left and just laughing at the most random things. The doorbell rang and Gregory and I both got up to answer the door. I opened the door with Gregory behind me and I saw Robin on the other side.

"Hello Robin."

"Hello Maria. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Alright Gregory, I'll be going now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Maria. I'll be seeing some other time." Gregory and I hugged and we went our separate ways.

**Robin's POV**

When I saw the door open, my heart dropped. Maria was standing so close to that 'Gregory' guy and they seemed pretty cozy next to each other. When they hugged, I thought all my chances with Maria vanished. Maria would never like a dirty bird boy like me. She could have any guy she wants and that guy seems perfect for her. They probably aren't even together maybe I have a slim chance with her.

_***On the Stroll Through the Woods***_

**Robin's POV**

Maria and I were making small talk throughout the stroll. She looked beautiful in her dress. Our hands kept bumping because we were walking so close to each other. I had to restrain myself from just grabbing her hand and holding it with my own. I guess this time is as good as any to ask Maria what I've wanted to ask her since that whole cliff incident. I saw a small patch of flowers that I quickly picked them, grabbed Maria's hand, and spun her around holding the flowers between us.

"Maria… I have been wanting to ask you a very important question since that whole cliff incident. You and I have been spending a lot of time together ever since you were trying to find the moon pearls. Maria I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your strength and intelligence amazes me and I just want to know if you, Maria Merryweather, grant me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Now if she says yes I will be the happiest person alive. I hope she says yes because if she doesn't I don't think I could ever face her again.

**Maria's POV**

I'm pretty sure I was tearing up a little. Robin's small speech was so sweet and I wanted to burst with joy. My longtime crush had asked me to be his girlfriend. In my mind I was screaming yes about a million times. I should probably answer his question now.

"Yes, Robin. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." His smile grew and so did mine. He gave me the small bouquet of flowers and then picked me up and spun me around. I squealed in surprise. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. We talked a lot and laughed a lot at the smallest things. We were having a great time until a feminine voice came from behind a tree.

"Well well well. If it isn't Robin De Noir and his slut."

**A/N: This took me forever. How did you guys like my OCs? Maria and Robin are together but they are going to get into some bumpy spots in their relationship. I will try to update soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. Flames accepted. Until next time, sOMEBODYsTRANGE out!**


End file.
